FAQs
This page serves as the FAQ section of our organized play group. It will be updated time to time. How do I sign up for games? You sign up for a game by messaging the DM who posted the game with your name, your character's name, the module name, and your character's class and level in this format: < Character Name / Class Level / Module Name / Your Name > Where do I find the module name? At the top of the announcement for that game, you'll see a line that starts out with Module: and the name will be right beside it. (ie Module: Dew of Yggdrasil) What does Easy/Medium/Hard/Max mean beside Roleplaying/Tactics/Difficulty in the game announcement mean? This is how you tell what a module should be like before playing it! * The higher the Roleplaying, the more opportunity and time the DM will have in the module for characters to interact - this also means that roleplaying will be more and more important in that specific module. * The higher the Tactics, the more strategy you'll need to survive. * The higher the Difficulty, the harder it will be to complete the module. What is a Tier? Tiers are groups of character levels. * Tier 1 (T1) is Level 1 - Level 4 * Tier 2 (T2) is Level 5 - Level 10 * Tier 3 (T3) is Level 11 - Level 16 * Tier 4 (T4) is Level 17 - Level 20 Can I join a game with a Tier listing that my character isn't in? Yes! You can join any game that's posted unless otherwise stated by the DM running it, or by the primary DM (Myco). However, the game's difficulty will not be adjusted for you. If you join a lower tier game, your character's features/spell slots will be capped at the max level of that tier, and you will receive less experience. (ie A level 7 fighter in a Tier 1 game will not have any features or spell slots that are available beyond Level 5). You get to keep your maximum hitpoints and proficiency, but you only gain half the experience instead. If you want to gain the full experience, you must make a special character sheet instead and your character will be narrated as injured, cursed, or whichever. If you join a higher tier, you will get more EXP should your character survive. How do I get magic items after I've made my character? In this group, there are often spoils after modules/boss fights that characters can receive - spoils in the form of gold, EXP, and Magic and Heroic Items. When there are, the DM will inform the party, and then the players will get a chance to grab some sweet, sweet items! Alternatively, it is possible to get magic/heroic items by having a one-on-one session with a DM - not guaranteed, but possible.h the highest roll wins the item! How do I get rewards after a game/module? The gold and EXP will be calculated by the DM after the game is done and posted in the #reward-announcements channel, and d20s will be rolled to acquire the magic/heroic items. Characters with less magic, or heroic, items will get priority on spoils of that type. If multiple people with the same amount of magic/heroic items want the same spoil, they will roll a d20 - the one with the highest roll wins the item! How do I trade/borrow/lend an item to another person/character? This is done within the DM's discretion. This is to avoid trades and such that are solely for the purpose of 'cheesing' things. Is there another way I can earn EXP between/besides games? Yes! Actually, we have a room for RP on RPH called, 'New Eberron.' By RPing in the room, logging the posts in a pastebin, and sending it to a member of Smoothie Staff or Dungeon Masters , you can earn 1 point of EXP per word on weekdays, and 2 points of EXP per word on weekends! * Tier 1 EXP is limited to: 1000EXP/week day; 2000EXP/weekend day, * Tier 2 EXP is limited to: 1000EXP/week day; 2000EXP/weekend day, * Tier 3 EXP is limited to: 250EXP/week day; 500EXP/weekend day, * Tier 4 EXP is limited to: 0. As a Tier 4, you will gain no EXP from RPing. Sometimes, there will be a special event and this cap will be changed! Keep an eye on #eberron-general-announcements and all Eberron RPH pings. Sometimes, there will be a special event and this cap will be changed! Keep an eye on #eberron-general-announcements and all Eberron RPH pings. Help! My character has died and I'm not satisfied with how their story ended and would like to continue playing them further; is there anything I can do to bring my character back from the dead? There is a system in place for Resurrecting a character - two ways in particular in which you can bring your character back to life. 1 ) Through the use of a Rebirth Certificate. --- This can only be done TWICE. 2 ) Through Resurrection Services, which requires a payment of 2500GP, and is not guaranteed to succeed. The Primary DM (Myco) will roll a 1d100 and the dice will decide your fate. The following states the possible outcomes: 1 - 75, the spell performs properly. 76 - 89, the character gains a ''permanent condition or punishment. This will vary between characters, and the location. This condition/punishment '''cannot' be removed unless you have a Wish spell. There may be exceptions based upon the narrative. 90 - 95, the components and gold are used for the spell, but the soul does return to the body. The character's body remains in a coma and will not rot. However, the body will still age and the soul is in limbo. 95 - 100, the components and gold are used, but the spell fails horrible and the soul permanently passes on. There are other factors, as well. If you have died and your legs were chopped off, then you are resurrected -congratulations- and you are now handicapped. Luckily, House Cannith may have some prosthetics available for you. Anyway, point is that it depends on the narrative. 'What's an Inspiration, how can I earn one, and what can I do with it?' An Inspiration is basically a 'Free Re-Do.' You can use your Inspiration to reroll a 1d20 - but only for you or your party members. It cannot be used for NPCs, or Monsters. You can earn an Inspiration by roleplaying during the game, fumbling a roll (aka taking the result of a natural 1 roll), and invoking your character's Flaw - however, all of these are at the DM's discretion. 'How do I get rid of this Magic/Heroic Item?' You can either travel to sell it, which may require a DM, or you can auction it in #auction under NE Chats. A minimum bid is required for each item as listed: *Common: 75GP *Uncommon: 300GP *Rare: 2500GP *Very Rare: 10,000GP *Legendary: 30,000GP Upon a successful purchase, the item count is passed to that character. Please use the template pinned in that channel. Please note that if this gets abused in any way that would break it, I will remove it. Do not fuck this up for everyone else. What can I do in a turn? It's not simple, but please refer to the player's handbook or just ask a DM. You can also refer here.